Starts With Goodbye
by southern-gurl94
Summary: just a sad JILEY oneshot. read to find out


((an: i was just listen to this song by carrie underwoo and i thought it would make a great fanfic...onshot jiley))

-----------------------------------------------

**starts with goodbye**

I love my boyfriend, He is the best boyfriend ever. Me and Jake have been going out for about a year now. RING that is jake!

"hey"

"hey Miley. do you think you could meet me at the beach today its important"

"uh sure i guess so. Is somthing wrong? you sound kind of sad."

"uh...no nothings wrong im just having a bad day-bad week actually. I need to tell you somthing important.

" ok ill be there in a few minutes. bye"

"bye"

i wonder what hes going to tell me, he sounded kindof sad. oh well got to go get ready i guess.

----------------

A few minutes later she came down stairs and told her dad where she was going.

" ok bud but be back by dinner or there wont be anything left."

" fine dad, ill be back by dinner. But i need to get going, Jake said he needed to tell me somthing important and he sounded kindof upset."

" well get going then, cant keep the boy waiting."

" alright. by daddy."

"bye"

she left for the beach

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand, _

When she got to the beach she saw a blonde boy sitting by the ocean with his head on his knees.

"Jake?"

"Miley."

he got up and hugged he. But after a few seconds he stopped hugging and got a serious face.

_But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him_

" Miley."

"yeah?"

"we really need to talk. Its important.

uh oh thats the break up line. Is he gonna break up with me?!

she started getting really paniced and nervous

" uh ok. what do we need to talk about?"

_I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make_

" ok i dont really know how to say this cause its really heartbreaking."

" well what do you need to say? i can handle it."

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

" ok. so you know how my parents have been telling me that i need to do more movies."

" yeah"

_I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

" well they signed me up for 3 year of movies"

" OMG thats great! But why do you sound so sad? Youve always wanted this"

" I know. But thats not it. The movies are being filmed in South America. That means i have to move there."

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

" What? South America? i cant believe this."

" yeah i know...its really heartbreaking...but i have to do it, my parents say it will help my career."

" they cant make you"

" yeah they can...im leaving tonight."

_Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now._

" why didnt you tell me sooner!"

" i just couldnt, i didnt want to make you sad and depressed the week before i leave"

" i just cant believe this"

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,_

" So i guess this is it, huh?"

" yeah...look im really sorry Miley"

" its ok... you gotta do what you gotta do"

" i will always love you"

" i will always love you, too"

_I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,_

..." so i guess this is how it always is"

" What?"

" it always starts with goodbye."

_The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

_-----------------------------------------------_

((a/n: (tear) that was soo sad(tear) lol i actually have no idea why i wrote that it just came to me lol...anyways i hoped you liked it.it was a pretty short one shot but oh well lol that song, starts with goodbye, was not mine its carrie underwood's. tell me if you liked it!!))


End file.
